


middle of nothing (a place from your heart)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Druids, F/M, I was trying to write something for KkOb Week, I-I swear this was not my intention, Identity Reveal, MC doesn't die, No spoilers for the game, Secret Identity, but who knows, except for real 707's name, then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: (You love him too, but- but you arecurious,and it'seatingyou, you have to learn this. You can always go back to Seven anyway, right after you get your answers, and he knows this too. After all, he's the only one who knows, that's why he caught your interest at the beginning.)





	middle of nothing (a place from your heart)

“It’s hidden,” Yoosung says, “It always has been.”

 

You smile, “Not for long.” After all, Seven told you that he would take care of everything. All you have to do is stepping into the temple.

 

Except, there’s no temple visible to your eyes in this place, but that’s why you brought Yoosung. His eye -the one he sacrificed for you, the one Seven replaced with a sad expression on his face, and a whisper of ‘You’re taking way more than you have right to touch, MC,’ slipping from his lips, but it doesn’t matter to you. Seven loves Yoosung, the whole pack of his, but he also loves you.

 

(You love him too, but- but you are _curious,_ and it’s _eating_ you, you have to learn this. You can always go back to Seven anyway, right after you get your answers, and he knows this too. After all, he’s the only one who knows, that’s why he caught your interest at the beginning.)

 

You look around one more time, taking in the green and brown mess Yoosung calls trees, and press your hands together with impatience, waiting for Seven to do what he planned to do. Yoosung shifts beside you, placing his weight on his other foot, and you sense him _reaching_ to the plants around you, listening their whispers. The nature _croaks_ around you both, almost reaching to Yoosung, but you’re not afraid, because this happened so many times during your time with Yoosung that it’s usual for you now. Dating with a druid has its quirks, as you learned.

 

A few feets away, the moss on the trees glimmer, fading away into a faint light, and suddenly, there’s a wall looming in the place of them. The trees turn into statues, insects become specks of dust, and you lift a hand to shield your face as a cough wrecks your body. Yoosung sucks a breath in, takes one step forward, and you throw an arm out to catch him, “Stop!”

 

This is your temple to explore.

 

“You can’t honestly think that a mere human like you can-” Yoosung gasps out, “It would kill you, MC!” He desperately grabs the hand holding him back with, “Please think about this one more time. I can’t lose you, not like Rika-”

 

A frown takes over your face, and you pull your hand away. You love Yoosung, but Rika- she’s all he talks about. You honestly enjoyed the time you both spent together, but it’s time for him to forget about you. Seven should be waiting for you at home, snacks on table for you, a comedy movie ready to be played, and Yoosung gave you so much, but Seven gave you a chance to chase what you wonder.

 

(That’s all you’ve ever wanted. You don’t want to hurt Yoosung, but you will if it comes to that.)

 

“I’m sorry, Yoosung.” You reach to his face, brushing a stray strand of hair back, “I need to do this.”

 

You push him back gently, and turn your face back to temple. Yoosung’s broken expression is not something you want to look at, and the disappointment burns deep in your chest.

 

“Once I step into this temple,” You murmur quietly, “You will forget everything about me, anyway.”

 

“What-” Yoosung’s voice comes from behind as you step on the cracked stone road of the temple, but it quiets down when you freeze.

 

“You...”

 

You find what you came looking for.

 

A god.

 

“Seven!”

 

Seven smiles sadly, his yellow eyes focused on you, and he shakes his head, “MC… You found the temple.”

 

You throw yourself forward, trying to catch Seven’s shoulders, but the distance between you both doesn’t shrink. You stop, and it all feels colder than ever, the shining white of nothingness around you hurts your eyes.

 

“What’s going on? Where are we, Seven?”

 

Seven lets out a shaky breath, throwing his head back. His voice sounds so sad, and you don’t know why he looks like he’s grieving, but you want to hug him and whisper your love to his ears, want to make him smile cheerfully one more time, “I told you that you couldn’t reset in the temple, but you were so, so stubborn- You believed that you could learn every single way you could’ve lived your life if you chose another response, another _person,_ and you were so curious about...” He trails off, lifting his hands and pressing the palms of them on his eyes, “Why didn’t you just stay with me?”

 

You frown with unease, trying to understand the things Seven say, “What-? What are you talking about? Seven!”

 

Seven’s hands fall away from his face, and he slowly lifts his head to look at you. You almost feel your heart missing a beat, and press a hand against your chest.

 

Seven’s eyes are no longer yellow, but instead, a minty blue.

 

“I warned you, MC. I swear, I told you again and again, that you should stop this time loop and give up on finding this temple, but you kept searching, kept playing with the hearts of our friends, starting with Jaehee, and now Yoosung-!” Tears fill his eyes, sliding down on his cheeks, “I love you, and I tried to save you but- but-”

 

You step back, fear growing its roots in your chest, and your breath starts quickening, “But? Seven..?”

 

He shakes his head with a sad smile, lifting his arm to wipe of his tears on that old hoodie of his, something you used to make fun of and call second skin of Seven with a little smile on your face, “My name is not Seven.”

 

You take another step back, and the taste of steel on your tongue gets more intense, “L-Luciel?”

 

Seven shakes his head again, his smile disappearing, “It’s not Luciel either.”

 

You turn back and start running as fast as you can. White nothingness reaches so far away, and you know that this won’t help you, but there’s no way out, and all you can do is running away.

 

Except, Seven is standing right in front of you, and you stop before you can bump into him, “Stop this, Seven-!”

 

He shakes his head with disappointment, “I told you, my name is not Seven.”

 

You push your fear down, because this is the same person that kissed you just eleven days ago, and he can’t- he wouldn’t hurt you, would he?

 

“T-then what is your name?”

 

His blue eyes turn down, a weird glint shining in them. You understand what he was so afraid of when you told him that you wanted to see this temple, learn its secrets. “Saeyoung.” He looks back at you, and smiles beautifully with tears shining in his eyes, “My name is Saeyoung.”

 

His smile is the last thing you see before everything fades into nothing.

 

You don’t expect to wake up.


End file.
